


Downright Heavenly

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, insecure!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: "I love how you write Gabriel! Could you maybe write an insecure!gabe fic where the reader tries to comfort him over his insecurities? (Like his looks and thinking the reader would never be interested in him?) Thank you!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downright Heavenly

It was a quiet day at the bunker.

The boys had left on a supply run, claiming that all of the inaction recently had them going stir-crazy. You were more than fine to have a few hours of peace and quiet to yourself. You spent the time wisely; doing a load of laundry, restocking the bathroom with toiletries, and decluttering the library.

After a quick lunch and a glance at your watch, you'd texted Sam to see when they'd be headed back. His reply had come through pretty quickly.

' ** _Few hours, D found a few shops. Need anything?_** '

You'd responded with a negative before toying with the phone's keys for a moment. As much as you loved the quiet, you were used to having the boisterous company of the Winchesters, Castiel, or Gabriel at all times.

The emptiness of the bunker left you feeling a little adrift. You scrolled through the numbers on your phone, biting at your lip. Though you'd never admit it, Gabriel was your favorite angel. Cas had a special place in your heart, but Gabriel...

Well.

The light-haired archangel never failed to lighten your heart or make you laugh. That wasn't all he did, though. Your favorite thing to do with him was turn his jokes and make him laugh. Dimples would flash and his eyes crinkled as they gleamed gold. His laughter made your insides do funny things. Everything about him did, really. From the way his hair curled charmingly around his ears to the way he always made sure to greet you with a smile. From the way he was always one step away from you, warmth rolling off of him and tickling your skin to the way he teased you.

Gabriel was more than just a handsome sweetheart, though. He was an archangel with one hell of a streak of bad-assery in him. In fights, the mischievous glint in his eyes hardened into pure cunning. He might have been significantly smaller than both Sam and Dean, but what he lacked in stature, he made up for in sheer animalistic ferocity. There was something purely raw and...inhuman about him when he fought or became angry. His eyes would flash with the tiniest hint of blue as his jaw set. And God help you....Seeing him all avenging and celestial got you more than a little worked up. Everything about him did, really. It really was unfair that his vessel suited him so perfectly.

Shaking your head to clear it, you quickly scrolled to Gabriel's number and shot him a text.

' ** _hey, wanna come over?_** '

There was a half-second and then a response appeared. **_'i'm sure gigantor and rapunzel would dig that._** '

You smothered a giggle. ' ** _idc. ur hanging out w/ me, not them._** '

The sound of feathers rustling bounced off the silent walls. You turned, flipping your phone shut.

"Hey," You gave him a smile, eyes sweeping over his appearance.

His jeans were faded a little and beneath his jacket, he wore a maroon shirt that brought out some of the warmer tones in his eyes. You had a harder time remembering what you'd been about to say. Gabriel gave you that adorable half-grin as he peeked around the room.

"Where are the two compadres?"

You shrugged. "Supply run. That color looks good on you, by the way."

Good was an understatement. He looked divine. All you could think about was kissing those upturned lips. He glanced down, fingers plucking at his shirt absently.

"What? Oh, this?"

You nodded, not really sure why you'd let the words out of your mouth. Like his ego needed any more boosting. Gabriel dropped his hand and dipped his head.

"You'd look better on me." Those golden eyes flipped up.

Holy. Shit.

He was always flinging little things that your way; flirtations, one-liners, and cheesy ice breakers. He did it regardless of whether or not the boys were around. In fact, he did it more when they were around. He seemed to get a kick out of the way they'd all but beat him for it. Frankly, whatever he did or said, he had your body doing funny things. You half-heartedly swatted at his shoulder.

"Don't tempt me, Gabriel."

Those brows waggled as he easily dodged your hand.

"Aw, come on, sugar! You can do better than that!"

The archangel always brought our your playful side. In no time, the two of you were trying to land light slaps on the other's body. Gabriel had managed to land a few; one over the side of your bottom had made you gasp in outrage. With a burst of courage and energy, you threw yourself at him. His shoulders collided with the wall, making the bookshelf rattle a little.

Unthinkingly, you raised up on your tip-toes and pressed your lips to his. Gabriel made a surprised noise. The sound parted his lips against your own. He tasted sweet, like he'd just finished one of those suckers he was fond of. You came to your senses slowly, pulling back with a gasp. Warmth curled low in your belly as a smile lifted the corners of your mouth.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." You admitted, blushing.

For once, Gabriel seemed speechless. His bright eyes blinked quickly and he looked more than a little surprised. Could that have been a bit of a flush to his cheeks?

"Y-you wanted to kiss me?" His voice caught a little.

"Ever since we met." You admitted. "Why? Did...Oh. I'm sorry if I overstepped-"

" _You_. Wanted to kiss me. _Me_?"

"Yes, Gabriel. Do you need me to write it down?"

There was a slightly confused, embarrassed look about his face.

"But, Y/N, I'm not...My vessel...You think I'm attractive?"

That caused your brain to come to a crashing halt. Thoughts floundered for a minute as you became wordless.

"Gabriel, you're downright hot. But, it's not just your vessel. It's _you_ , too. You're...You're amazing. Funny and smart and cunning and clever and a warrior. Just," You waved a hand at him. "You're perfect."

The archangel freaking ducked his head almost shyly. Those bright eyes stared up from beneath his lashes as he smiled crookedly.

"You think that? Really?"

You weren't really sure how else to show him. With a few strides, you were at his side again. Your hands planted firmly on his chest as you pressed a kiss to his mouth. When Gabriel groaned against your lips and his hands settled on your hips, you pulled back. Both of you were breathing a little heavy.

"Yes, Gabriel. I think you're downright heavenly. Now. Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
